Varicella zoster virus (VZV) which causes chicken-pox and shingles, is a DNA virus of the herpes family. Varicella (chicken-pox) is the primary disease produced by VZV in a host without immunity; it is usually a mild illness of young children which is manifested as fever and an itching rash. Herpes zoster (shingles) is the recurrent form of the disease occurring in adults who were previously infected with the varicella-zoster virus. The clinical manifestations of this infection are characterized by neuralgia and a vesicular skin rash that is unilateral and dermatomal in distribution. Spread of inflammation may lead to paralysis or convulsions, and coma if the meninges become affected.